Field
This disclosure relates to vehicle battery systems, and more specifically to systems and methods for redundant battery disconnect protection with induction-heated fuses.
Description of the Related Art
Electric vehicle batteries are typically protected by magnetic contactors allowing the battery circuit to be opened when necessary. In some battery systems, two contactors may be provided in series in order to provide redundancy, allowing the circuit to be opened if one contactor becomes welded or otherwise stuck in the closed position.